Lilim
Lilim is an onara fighter from Eight Marbles and Eight Marbles 2X. She has no confirmable backstory as of now that's official. Eight Marbles 2X In Eight Marbles 2X, Lilim plays like a trapper-mixup hybrid, using stationary dynamic projectiles that can be interacted with in different ways to keep the enemy guessing while also using them to get a reset on her enemy. Her notable attacks are fart projectiles that have 3 different ways to cause damage, an anti air move that goes into a command grab, a kissing command grab that opens up the enemy to further hits and a close range fart that can lock up the enemy even on block. Personality Lilim seems to act with a polite attitude as she always bows before her enemy before fighting but shows a seductive side by emitting pleasured exhales when farting, attacking with her breasts, laughing and kissing her enemy. In brave and stinker 3 she acts confident and has a love for teasing her enemy. Special Command List (This applies to standard keyboard controls) Taunt S+D Lilim blows a seducing kiss at the foe. Increases super gauge. Gives a small amount of meter but quick animation. Poison Bomb ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D ( ↘ + Q, W or E for simple commands) Lilim farts out a gas cloud that hovers in place for several seconds before exploding. Hovering gas cloud will hit the enemy if they come in contact with the cloud. 3 gas clouds can be on the screen at the same time, however they must be created with a different button. Poison Shot, Poison Drop and Poison Burst can be preformed only when Poison Bomb is active and each Poison Shot, Drop and Burst will only respond to the button input that its Poison Bomb was summoned from. (If Poison Bomb was summoned from ↓ ↘ → + A, or ↘ + Q, Poison Shot, Drop and Burst must be executed with A or Q for it to respond.) Poison Shot After a Poison Bomb, ↓ ↘ → + A,S or D ( → + Q, W or E for simple commands) Lilim commands the Poison Bomb to fly forward, like a projectile. Poison Burst After a Poison Bomb, → ↓ ↘ + A, S or D ( ??? for simple commands) Lilim commands the Poison Bomb to explode. Poison Drop After a Poison Bomb, ↓ ↓ + A,S or D ( ↓ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Lilim commands the Poison Bomb to drop and cause a small splash that hits several times. Poison Breath ↓ ↙ ← + A,S or D ( ← + Q,W or E for simple commands) Lilim farts out a lingering cloud of gas that hits several times. Does good damage on block. Spinning Blossom ← ↓ ↙ + A,S or D ( ↙ + Q,W or E for simple commands) Lilim attacks with an upward twirling spin. If A,S or D is pressed again, Lilim will fall on the foe and fart on them. Lilim can also air dash forward after this move. Lilim Kiss 1 clockwise spin, A,S or D (Q,W or E for simple commands) With the Q version, Lilim kisses the foe on the cheek. She can follow up with extra attacks. With the W or E version, Lilim kisses the foe's butt 5 times, this then forces the foe to fart and lose life. Stink Prison *Costs 3 super bars 2 clockwise spins forward, A,S or D ( W + E for simple commands) Lilim grabs then traps the foe in a glass container, she then farts in it till it explodes. Does high damage. Heavenly Peach *Costs 3 super bars ↓ ↘ → ↓ ↘ → + D ( ↓ + W+E for simple commands) Lilim spawns a fart splash a medium distance from her before jumping on her foe and farting on them. Does high damage. Trivia * Lilim is 16 years old. * Her health is set at 320. * The fact that she has no problem kissing women, means she may be bi-sexual. * The previous point is accentuated by unique animations whenever Lilim and Nanaru square off as seen here. * From her translated bio Lilim has a artificial colon. Who put it in her or why is unknown. * Lilim has unique fart sounds. * Her name and Megaria's is in Duruji's bio in the game's manual, hinting a connection between the 3 but there isnt a good enough translation to prove the fact. Category:Characters Category:Brave and Stinker